


two bros chillin' in a sauna five feet apart 'cause they're not gay

by redxcranberry



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Confessional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxcranberry/pseuds/redxcranberry
Summary: It’s not like Felixtriesto stare at Sylvain’s perfect ass when he’s getting undressed at the sauna, or notice the impressive bulge beneath Sylvain’s skimpy bath towel, or imagine the way Sylvain’s rough hands would feel digging into his hips. It just always ends up happening, and then Felix finds himself here – hot, flustered, and desperately, desperately horny for the man sitting on the wooden bench across from him.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169





	two bros chillin' in a sauna five feet apart 'cause they're not gay

Felix hates the sauna.

He hates how the other students always try to make small talk with him. He hates the overwhelming heat and dampness, something he still hasn’t grown accustomed to after being raised in the harsh Faerghan north. He hates the way the moist air messes with his hair, the ever-present condensation dripping through his inky bangs and ruining his tight bun.

But most of all, he hates how much Sylvain loves it.

Sylvain, who always drags him along to the sauna after a strenuous training session no matter how much he protests. Sylvain, who has very little shame and readily strips down to the very last of his undergarments – and often nothing at all. Sylvain, whose toned, glistening body taunts Felix for every excruciating second they’re there together, driving him up the wall with lust and longing.

It’s not like Felix _tries_ to stare at Sylvain’s perfect ass when he’s getting undressed, or notice the impressive bulge beneath Sylvain’s skimpy bath towel, or imagine the way Sylvain’s rough hands would feel digging into his hips. It just always ends up happening, and then Felix finds himself here – hot, flustered, and desperately, desperately horny for the man sitting on the wooden bench across from him.

Felix furtively glances over. Sylvain is in full relaxation mode, eyes closed and head titled back to rest against the wall as he lets out a satisfied groan into the steamy air. He’s very nearly naked, a thin white washcloth draped across his lap the only thing allowing him any semblance of modesty. His bare, broad chest, covered with tiny droplets of water, gleams in the low light of the sauna as it gently rises and falls with every breath.

It’s unfair, really, how comfortable Sylvain is with flaunting his ridiculously attractive body. It’s pure torture for Felix to get an eyeful of Sylvain every time they use the sauna and have to pretend like everything’s fine, when all he really wants to do is climb his best friend like a tree.

“Like what you see?” Felix snaps his gaze upward and sees Sylvain has one eye half open, a flirtatious look dancing across his face.

 _Fuck_ , Felix thinks, _how long has he been watching me?_

“I was just wondering if you’re done here yet,” he mutters defensively, adjusting the towel wrapped around his own waist and crossing his arms. “I have things to do.”

Sure, he’s seen Sylvain looking him over once or twice in return, and yes, Sylvain has given Felix more than a compliment or two on his physique, but he figures that’s just Sylvain being…well, Sylvain.

Sylvain flashes a smile and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Felix tries not to think about the way Sylvain’s washcloth shifts as he moves, very nearly exposing him completely. “You’re free to leave whenever you want, Felix. But you should stay here for a while and relax.”

“I am relaxed.”

Sylvain laughs. “You’re never relaxed.”

Felix rolls his eyes, pointedly avoiding Sylvain’s gaze.

“You know, the professor says a good sauna session is good for both your body and spirit.” Sylvain continues.

“I don’t care what the professor says.”

“Sheesh, just trying to help. You’re always so tense.”

“Hmph.”

“Here – let me help you loosen up a little.” Sylvain stands up from the bench, the washcloth falling to the ground as he rises.

Felix freezes, his heart pounding as he desperately tries to keep his eyes on Sylvain’s face.

Sylvain motions towards him. “Turn around.”

“Sylvain, wha–”

“How about one of my world-famous Gautier back massages?” Sylvain offers. “It’s a big hit with the ladies, you know.”

 _Oh._ For once, Felix is thankful for the dim, steam-filled room – he can feel his cheeks growing more and more flushed by the second. “Are you sure?”

“My pleasure.” Sylvain winks, and Felix feels his heart leap in his chest.

“Fine.”

Felix shifts his body so that he’s sitting cross-legged on the bench, his towel still tight around his waist. He shivers in anticipation as Sylvain produces a bottle of oil from a pocket of his discarded clothing and takes his place behind him.

He can’t help but react the moment Sylvain’s hands make contact with his shoulders, the cool slickness of the oil eliciting a small gasp.

“Easy there, Fe,” Sylvain says with a chuckle as he starts to slather the liquid over Felix’s back. Felix blushes at the nickname. “Just relax.”

He acquiesces and closes his eyes. Sylvain starts at the crook of Felix’s neck, trailing along his collarbone to gently massage the oil into his shoulders. He presses down with the pads of his fingers, rhythmically rubbing tight little circles into alabaster skin.

Soon enough, he moves to the small of Felix’s back to knead and push on either side of his spine, and Felix grunts softly in satisfaction. He has to admit that Sylvain is quite talented at this – he knows just the right spots to lean into and where to treat with a lighter touch, his calloused hands expertly tending to Felix’s muscles and tendons.

“Feel good?”

Felix nods.

“This’ll feel even better – take that off and lie down for me.”

Felix obeys, casting aside the towel and repositioning his body so that he’s flat on the bench, face down with his head resting on his arms. He holds his breath as Sylvain straddles him from behind. The insides of Sylvain’s bare thighs press against the outsides of his own and Felix’s heart pounds, electric pulses radiating throughout his body at the sustained contact with Sylvain’s dewy skin.

After pausing for a moment to rub his hands with more oil, Sylvain leverages his weight to bear down on Felix. From his new position above him, he works Felix’s exposed backside for what feels like a blissful eternity, alternating between his shoulders and just above his waistline, dipping lower and lower with each passing minute. Sylvain’s hand brushes against Felix’s ass and Felix inhales sharply, pining for more.

Felix can only imagine what he must look like right now, naked and lubed up with Sylvain on top of him. He’s certainly dreamt about this kind of scenario more than once, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. It’s intoxicating, so close and yet so far away from what he’s wanted ever since he first saw Sylvain’s chiseled body in all its glory.

He feels himself growing hard against the bench and tries to chase the thought out of his head, but Sylvain’s hands on him are proving to be too much to bear. Having Sylvain manhandling him like this is simultaneously everything he had always hoped for and far better than he ever could have envisioned. It certainly doesn’t help that Sylvain is making soft little grunts every time he presses down forcefully, his steady breathing becoming deeper and deeper.

Felix grits his teeth and closes his eyes, thoroughly overwhelmed. He bites the inside of his cheek as he imagines Sylvain taking him from behind just like this. He’d give anything to have Sylvain’s large, strong arms wrapped around his waist; Sylvain’s pink lips against his own; Sylvain’s thick cock slipping inside him –

Sylvain hits just the right spot in the small of his back and Felix lets out a loud, involuntary moan and cries out Sylvain’s name, completely absorbed in his fantasy.

Sylvain’s hands freeze immediately, one on either side of Felix’s ass as he hovers over him.

Felix claps a hand over his mouth, horrified. He feels his cheeks growing impossibly red. There’s no way Sylvain didn’t hear that sound, and there’s no mistaking what it was.

What is he supposed to say now? Felix turns his head slowly to look over his shoulder and Sylvain stares back at him with an expression he can’t quite decipher.

“I – I’m sorry,” Felix chokes out, “I didn’t mean – I don’t know what happened.”

 _Nice job, idiot_ , Felix berates himself, _you’ve really done it this time._

He twists around and makes as if to sit up, but Sylvain stops him with a palm splayed against his bare chest.

“Sylvain?” he says weakly, confused.

There’s something about the way Sylvain is staring at him that makes the embers of arousal inside Felix flare up again. He glances down, unnerved by the intensity of Sylvain’s gaze, and is treated to the sight of Sylvain’s fully erect cock.

When he meets Sylvain’s eyes again, this time he recognizes Sylvain’s stare for what it is – _hunger_.

“Felix.” Sylvain breathes, his voice low and laden with lust.

Sylvain reaches out to cradle Felix’s jaw with his hand and Felix stops breathing at Sylvain’s gentle touch, his amber eyes pierced by Sylvain’s chocolate pools of light. Felix hesitantly brings his own hand up to rest on Sylvain’s cheek, then Sylvain leans in to close the distance between them.

Sylvain kisses him rough and deep and Felix melts into him, giving everything he has right back to Sylvain. His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of its chest as he desperately latches onto every bit of Sylvain he can reach, caressing his muscled back, running fingers through his tousled ginger hair, grabbing his sculpted ass. After so much time being touched but not touching, it feels _so_ good to finally return the favor.

Sylvain moans into his mouth, and Felix feels his cock twitch again.

“If I had known you wanted this,” Sylvain pants, out of breath, “I would have done this a long time ago.”

“Then fuck me already,” Felix growls, clawing at Sylvain’s back.

Sylvain grabs Felix by the hips and Felix yelps as Sylvain swings him onto all fours. “My pleasure.”

Well-oiled hands toy about Felix’s entrance, pressing into him just so. Felix lets out a broken cry when Sylvain finally slides his fingers in to work Felix open, scissoring and curling his digits until Felix is a whimpering mess.

Sylvain takes himself in his other hand and begins to steadily pump up and down, the thickness of his fingers and the slick sound of oiled skin making Felix writhe in pleasure.

“ _Sylvain_ ,” Felix begs, “ _please.”_

Sylvain lines himself up, grabbing Felix solidly by the hips before pushing himself in all at once.

Waves of pleasure cascade over Felix, his shallow, jagged breaths mingling with Sylvain’s steady panting and the misty air of the sauna as Sylvain slowly thrusts in and out of him. He swears, feeling inundated with pleasure when Sylvain reaches around to wrap his fingers around Felix’s base.

“ _Syl_ –” Felix gasps, letting his head loll back against Sylvain’s shoulder.

“Yes, baby, yes,” Sylvain croons.

“Ah, _ah!_ ”

“That’s it,” Sylvain praises, stroking Felix’s cock up and down in time with his thrusts, “let it all out.”

Felix whines in response, far past using words by this point. Sylvain chuckles under his breath and whispers encouragement into Felix’s ear. His warm, freckled chest presses into Felix each time he buries himself deep inside, rivulets of condensation and sweat pooling into the small of Felix’s back and dripping down his quaking thighs.

“Ngh…” His whole body is trembling now, vision blurring every time Sylvain hits that sweet spot inside him that has him seeing stars.

“Come for me, Felix.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Felix moans, “fuck, _Sylvain_!”

He whimpers high and clear as he finishes, his body going limp in Sylvain’s hands. Sylvain holds Felix’s legs and rolls his hips into Felix as deep as he can, punctuating his thrust with one last grunt and shooting his release deep inside.

Felix collapses onto the bench and Sylvain follows, draping an arm across Felix’s waist.

Felix lies there, boneless and exhausted, focusing on the faint sound of Sylvain’s heartbeat thrumming against his back as the two come back down to reality. He doesn’t know how long they listen to each other’s breaths, wrapped up in the moment and the warm cocoon of the steamy sauna air.

Finally, Sylvain sits upright slowly. “Well,” he says throatily, “loosened up yet?”

“You were right.” Felix admits, feeling a bit lightheaded but overwhelmingly satisfied.

“About what?”

“Maybe the sauna isn’t so bad after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> (spoiler alert: they are very, very gay)
> 
> I never used the sauna while actually playing Three Houses so I figured I'd have Felix and Sylvain fuck in it instead because why not :)
> 
> [I have a Twitter](https://twitter.com/redxcranberry)!


End file.
